The Inocent Kkamjong
by Reddish Bi
Summary: FF fluff mini tentang Kkamjong a.k.a KAI di mata Sehun. Sekai/HunKai FF. BL. DLDR.


**The Inocent Kamjong**

**By Ciezie**

**Ini Cuma FF. Kebenarannya tentu saja patut dipertanyakan. Jadi yang gak bisa ngerti atau ngebedain mana FF dan mana real, just get out from here #galakmodeon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara piano yang merupakan intro dari, "Baby Don't Cry" mengalun. Tangan lentik itu ikut bergerak seirama nada dari tuts piano. Lalu tangannya dilambaikan diikuti gerakan luwes badan, kaki, juga kepala. Sesekali dibenarkannya topi, tentu itu masih bagian dari kareonya. Takkan ada mata yang tak terpana dengan itu. Kau akan merasakan jantungmu berdetakkan kencang diiringi perasaan asing yang menyesakkan.

Ya... dia begitu SEXY.

Bagaimana mungkin bahkan lagu bernada 'sad' pun bisa dia tarikan dengan 'sexy'. Lihat bahkan ketiga MC pun terdiam menatapnya. Sementara aku di belakang panggung menarik dan mengeluarkan napasku berulang-ulang. Agar tak ada rasa cemburu. Sulitnya karena ini bukan hal yang akan dia lakukan sesekali tapi sering kali. Belum lagi di lagu yang lain. Oh My... betapa susahnya mempunyai hati pada orang yang milik bersama.

Akhirnya pertunjukkan itu berakhir. Dilanjutkan dengan dia melakukan Gyomi. Ahaha lihat betapa cutenya dia kan? Dia padukan Gyomi, dengan beberapa gerakan dance 'MAMA'. Sorak-sorai langsung bergemuruh.

Padahal menurutku dia jauh lebih imut dariku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap mendapat predikat 'Aegyo' itu. Ah sudahlah takkan ada habisnya membahas itu. Kenyataannya aku memang yang mempunyai image itu, aku harus menerimanya.

Selesai sudah. Dia segera pergi dari panggung bersama Luhan Hyung. Dia menghampiriku dan memberiku senyumnya. Senyum yang bahkan juga 'sexy', untuk yang itu aku ikut mengakuinya. Ekspresi wajahnya pun. Di foto-foto dia selalu kebagian sebagai si SEXY, baik itu dalam ekspresi maupun kostum.

"Tidak aneh kan?" katanya padaku, lihat bahkan suaranya pun. Dalam dan yaaaa manly. Berbanding jauh terbalik denganku dimana huruf 's' yang tak bisa kuucapkan dengan sempurna, membuat ke'manly'anku dipertanyakan.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolku. "Cute."

Sesaat dia diam, lalu menunduk dan berdesis. "Kau..."

Ahhaha dia malu. Selalu begitu kalau malu tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Aku mendekat dan menepuk topinya, membuat dia kembali mengangkat wajah dan memberiku pandangan tajam yang kubalas dengan leletan lidah.

"Sehunna... ayo giliran kita..." aku kembali menepuk topinya dan segera mengikuti Baekhyun-hyung.

.

.

.

Turun dari pesawat, mataku langsung berkeliaran mencarinya dan memperhatikan kondisi sekeliling. Aman. Meski penggemar kami berkerumun, sepertinya mereka masih bisa diatur. Aku segera menghentikan langkah, kubiarkan Kai berjalan di depanku sedikit. Lalu aku segera menyusul di belakangnya. Biasanya Kai di belakangku. Kalau dia takut dia akan melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku atau pinggangku. Tapi semenjak kejadian di mana dia terjatuh akibat desakan fans, aku memutuskan untuk menjaganya dari belakang.

Ah dan ternyata perkiraanku salah, fans jadi beringas ketika kami sampai. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan mereka. Tapi tetap merasa kesal juga ketika hasilnya kerumunan kami terpecah dan aku terpisah darinya. Sialnya lagi aku tak tahu mobil kami ada di mana. Belum lagi beberapa penggemar mengikuti. Oh bagaimana ini?

Tak berapa lama, Nuna menemukanku. Dia segera menarikku sambil mengomeli beberapa fans. Aku memberi para fans senyum agar mereka tak jadi sedih. Akhirnya itulah mobil kami. Aku segera masuk, dan sebuah pelukan menyambutku.

"Kau kemana? Ya ampun aku mencarimu? Kau tadi kan berjalan di belakangku... dan bla bla lainnya..." aku hanya meresponnya dengan ekspresi o.o. Ya... melongo.

"Kau tahu Sehunna.. dia berulang kali berteriak-teriak... 'Sehunaa... dimana? Sehunna dimana kau?' dengan ekspresi begitu khawatir..." ucap Suho Hyung dari belakang.

Kai langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan mengalihkan badannya menghadap ke jendela. Aku tersenyum. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Jinjayo?" aku mengusel-uselkan kepalaku ke lengannya. Semua member tertawa hanya dia yang cemberut.

Aku segera memeluknya dari samping dan berbisik di telinganya. "Mianhae..."

Akhirnya senyum samar tercipta. Dia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, dan mulai memejamkan mata. Aku mengikutinya masih dengan lengan memeluknya.

.

.

.

Moodku buruk seharian. Ya ampun aku benar-benar menyesal akan tindakan isengku tadi. Berawal dari sebuah artikel yang kami baca di mana membahas tentang Kai dengan segala kesexiannya. Aku jadi penasaran dan mencari video tentang Kai dan berakhir dengan moodku yang turuk ke titik tergawat. Aku cemburu tingkat dewa.

Banyak video yang membahas kesexyannya. Masih mending yang hanya'cut' dari beberapa penampilan kami. Tapi ini, ada juga yang diedit sedemikian rupa sehingga hasilnya, huwaaaaaaaaaaaa aku cemburu. Belum lagi membaca komen mereka yang rata-rata ke arah sana.

"Sehunna... ayo berlatih dance terbaru..."

Aku tak menjawab dan berpura-pura asyik pada TV di hadapanku. Kai ikut duduk di sampingku. "Sehunna..." dia menarik kaus lenganku.

"Aku sedang menonton..." jawabku ketus.

Dia diam. Sesaat tak ada suara, yang terdengar hanya suara dialog dari film kartun dari TV.

"Kau... marah padaku?" akhirnya terdengar lagi suaranya.

Aku diam.

"Mianhae..."

Ah hanya begitu saja pun, kemarahanku akan lenyap begitu saja. Aku menoleh padanya, dia sedang menatapku.

"Kenapa sih kau ingin terlihat sexy?"

Dia mengerjapkan matanya. "Maksudnya apa?"

"Semua yang ada padamu kenapa harus kau buat sexy?"

Dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi aku sexy?" dia tersenyum polos.

Aku menghela napas bosan. "Yaa... sangat sexy. Kau tak lihat apa komentar orang-orang tentangmu, apa yang ada di pikiran mereka setiap melihatmu?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau aku sexy.."

"Ishh jangan bohong, kau pasti menikmati bagaimana pandnagan mereka tentangmu.."

"Aku tak begitu..." dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dilatihkan mereka. Aku hanya ingin memberi yang terbaik. Aku tak tahu kalau itu ternyata sexy dan membuatmu marah. Mianhae."

Rasanya seperti ada yang menjitak kepalaku dengan kulkas. Ah iya.. bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadari itu. Padahal kan aku yang paling mengenalnya.

"Aku bukan ingin terlihat sexy. Aku ingin terlihat baik dan profesional saja." Desisnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Aku buru-buru memeluknya dari samping. "Mianhae... aishh aku hanya cemburu saja. Tak apa, kau yang terlihat sexy itu bagus."

"Jinja? Jadi aku sexy..." dia menyeringai.

Dasar! Aku segera mencubitinya, membuat dia berusaha menjauh.

"Rasakan itu karena membuatku cemburu." Aku terus mencubitinya tak peduli pada rontaannya.

.

.

.

Tak peduli apapun yang orang katakan tentangnya. Di mataku dia tetap lah dia yang imut. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu dia akan berubah tapi kuyakin hatinya tidak. Dia tetap Kkamjongku yang inocent dan errrr kucintai.

.

.

.

END


End file.
